


Windows Let You See Sunshine ~ Solnishko's Perspective

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: STAR Blazers [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Self-explanatory title.  I highly recommend reading WLYSS before reading this.





	1. Chapter 1

You huddle in a corner, wind your arms around your stomach, and crinkle your legs as close to you as they’ll go.  You were warm yesterday: your birthday.  Eternity becomes timeless once again after der Mann in Gelb leaves you cold and alone in the dark.

At least he reset your bones so they’d heal properly by your birthday.  He didn’t have to do that.  He told you.

Repeatedly. 

You shiver against glacial, metallic surfaces when a half-burned man kicks down the door.  He aims his pistol at you just like he does in the future der Mann in Gelb boasts about stealing from you.  At least in this timeline, you’re only hurt by one person rather than many.

Your breathing halts.  You cast your gaze downward.  Der Mann in Gelb may relish his victims focusing entirely on him, but Heatwave probably doesn’t… you hope.  Then again, you should thank him if he kills you.  That would be polite.

He storms over to you—apparently, he does want you to acknowledge him—sheathes his gun, and crouches on one knee, “Let’s get you outta here, yeah?”

He wants to kill you outside???  It’d be easier to kill you here where your healing’s slow.

You stiffen in his grip.  You’re nothing to him, as evidenced by how easily he hauls you and straps you into his truck.  Does he think you’ll try to escape?  You know better now.  The last time you did that, der Mann in Gelb broke and rebroke your legs for months.

Heatwave grabs gallons of oil. You wait for him to burn you alive.

....If Heatwave burns you inside his truck, how is he going to get home?

He torches the cabin and plops into the driver's seat.  Heatwave watches everything burn, so why does he turn his back this time???


	2. Chapter 2

Heatwave slams his head against the steering wheel after texting Captain Cold.  You’d sensed his nervousness mounting throughout their conversation; you’d be nervous talking to Captain Cold, too.  They live together in safehouse #8 with Golden Glider.  It’s as large as multiple cabins from the outside; the garage alone is about the size of the cabin.

“Are they going to hurt us?” Because why wouldn’t they?  Captain Cold prefers the Rogues to stick to his plans.  He didn’t plan for you.

Heatwave lifts his head so fast, you wonder if he has super speed, “Absolutely not!”

“But they’re going to be mad.”

“Maybe, at first,” he ruffles your hair. “We’re family; that means nobody hurts each other no matter how mad we are.” 

Each and every Rogue earned their place in the Gallery.  You’re not a thief, and you’ve never worked on a team before, so how can you earn your place?  You can’t, “....I’m not family, though.” 

“Yeah you are,” he winks, “the others just don’t know it yet.”

His arms surround you.  Whatever this is, der Mann in Gelb never did it to you… probably because it doesn’t hurt… and it’s warm, as befitting Heatwave.

The floor feels cool.  Heatwave looks at your bare feet, then at you, like you’ll freeze into an ice cube from touching it.  He was in the cabin; he must know this floor is lukewarm at best.

A couple of iron twigs somehow unlock the door.  He vows to teach you how to wield twigs eventually.  This whole process doesn’t make much sense, but okay, you’ll give it a shot.

You follow in his shadow until Heatwave unexpectedly sidesteps to reveal you to Captain Cold and Golden Glider, who are loafing at a table.  Where are the rest of the Rogues?

Golden Glider squints, you shrink, and Captain Cold blinks.  Captain Cold’s alertness hints that he’s been awake for hours, but Golden Glider obviously just woke up because her hair is a half-squished shrub.

A snowflake floats in the hands of a flaxen lady.  Captain Cold must think she’s important since he’s wearing her.  Maybe it’s a caricature of his mother?  Der Mann in Gelb hates caricatures; draw correctly, draw quickly, achromatic only.  You’re so focused on deciphering the significance of this woman that you miss Heatwave’s first words to the other two, yet he ends on, “…think of a name for ‘im.”

Golden Glider leaves.  You assume she’s grabbing their weapons until she returns with a fuzzy on one side, smooth on the other snowflake flag.  At least, you think it’s a flag.  All you’re sure about is that it’s soft and soothing.  You exchange Heatwave’s jacket for it.  Golden Glider sets something else in front of you: white, feet-shaped thingys.  You figure they’re designed to be worn on feet, which is confirmed when they fit yours.  They’re snug.  They’re the tightest clothes you’ve ever donned.  You wonder if they’ll cut off circulation to your feet.

She asks you what you like.  They might keep it from you if you tell them the truth, yet you couldn’t lie to one Rogue, never mind three.  You try to fool them with an answer that’s technically true.  They look at you like you’re lying anyway.  Heatwave makes a good guess, but it’s not entirely accurate, so you elaborate, “....Windows let you see sunshine.”

There.

Now they know your secret.

“Solnishko,” Captain Cold finally speaks.  You’ve never heard this word before.  It’s neither Deutsch nor Englisch.  Golden Glider says it’s how you say “sunshine” in Русский.  She leads you around safehouse #8.  There’s a door in what she calls the living room that she doesn’t open; perhaps that’s where they store their gear… or where the other Rogues are.

Weird how nobody’s mentioned any of them yet.

She takes you to a room and says it’s yours.  It has a window that’s as tall as you are next to some sort of platform.  You sit in front of the window and soak up the sun.  You’re not in pain this time, nor are you sprawled out on stick-strewn grass with a twisted ankle after tripping over your own feet at super speed.

She calls you over to rest.  You’re not tired, yet she believes you are.  She doesn’t understand.  This is more sunshine than you’ve seen in your entire life… except for the afternoon you escaped.  Der Mann in Gelb said you’d never see sunshine again.  You're contradicting him.

You inspect the platform and its flags.  One of the flags has the ends tucked under it in addition to the flags draped over it.  The fibers of the topmost flag curl around your fingertips.  The middle and tucked in flags feel more like the smooth side of the snowflake flag, but the tucked in flag is as thin as your clothes.

Golden Glider sets different clothes on the platform.  They’re heavier than what you’re wearing now.  She wants you to keep the feet shields: socks.  She hopes you’ll sleep well.

“You too, Lisa,” you hope.  You call her Lisa because maybe if you pretend she doesn’t have the gold gun, she won’t use it on you.

She doesn’t take your hand.  Instead, she splays her arms.  The snowflake flag flings off you as you zip into her embrace.  Then you widen your eyes—your glowing eyes!  You’ve ruined everything, you idiot!

“I’m glad Mick found you,” she smiles sadly as she holds you in place.  Perhaps Golden Glider’s a metahuman in this timeline and can gild you with her bare hands! “Whoever had you last didn’t treat you like you deserve.”

“Yes, he did,” you frown as she releases you. “I’m freaky.” 

“You’re special.”

No, you’re not.


	3. Chapter 3

You’ve changed into the outfit Golden Glider wants you to wear.It’s heavier and thicker than the clothes der Mann in Gelb wants you to wear.It’s not all the same color or texture, either.The top half is off-white and smooth while the bottom half is fuzzy and blue.

You lay under the flags on the platform.You close your eyes and try to sleep like Golden Glider told you to; you want to obey, you really do!It’s just so hard to keep your eyes shut.The sun’s out now, right next to you.What if you never see it again!?

You redouble your efforts to comply when you hear shuffling outside the door.It opens.You hear heavy footfalls before Heatwave enters, “Hey, Cub.”

You jolt upright and ask if he wants you to sleep....He says yes.If it takes a meter to cry, you’re at 95 centimeters.Your gaze flits to the window—so close, too far!—and a corner of Heatwave’s mouth twitches.His eyebrows slant as if he’s defying orders, not you.Who’s in charge in this timeline???

You pause pondering that question after Heatwave gives you permission to soak up more sun.Heatwave gives you a few more minutes bit by bit like puzzle pieces snapping into place.He waits until you’re back on the platform before he ruffles your hair and leaves.

He doesn’t shut the door behind him.

If they want you to stay in here so badly, why aren’t they locking the door?

This must be a test, so you stay in your room.  You'll pass because you know how to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :3 I hope you enjoy what you do here and everywhere. Have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night.


End file.
